The invention set forth in this specification pertains to a new and improved method of measuring intrathoracic pressure by obtaining a measurement corresponding to the intrathoracic pressure through the use of a transducer.
It is a matter of common knowledge that the measurement of the intrathoracic pressure is important in connection with the treatment of individuals suffering from obstructive lung ailments or problems such as emphysema, bronchiectasis, chronic bronchitis, asthma or the like. Such information as to the intrathoracic pressure of an individual is utilized by a physician in connection with the treatment of such an individual. Continuing information as to the intrathoracic pressure can also be utilized directly by an individual in accordance with various biofeedback techniques so that such an individual can learn to control various aspects of body operation such as, for example, heart performance in alleviating the consequences of such obstructive lung ailments.
It is considered that past techniques of measuring intrathoracic pressure are comparatively undesirable for various reasons which depend on the nature of the technique employed. One such technique has required the use of an esophageal balloon; another has involved the use of a transducer located in the pleural space or cavity of the body. The use of an esophageal balloon is probably the most common of these techniques.
The use of such a balloon can be described as most undesirable. It is difficult to insert such a balloon into the esophagus. Depending upon the physical condition of the patient the use of such a balloon may be comparatively dangerous. It is also most uncomfortable for an individual to have such a balloon located within his or her body. The use of a transducer within the pleural space is "difficult" and undesirable because of problems in connection with the insertion of a transducer in such a space.